¿A dónde hemos llegado?
by MiaElizabethH
Summary: Roy Mustang hace una transmutación errónea y por accidente Riza Hawkeye y el terminan en Hogwarts (1994)
1. chapter 1

\- Puedes dejar de jugar y venir a dormir que mañana hay que levantarse temprano - Hawkeye se asomó por la puerta de estudio.

\- Riiiizaaa, estoy apunto probar mi teoría sobre la teletransportación - dijo Roy garabatiando el suelo con una tiza.

\- Si se que quieres probar tus teorías, pero llevas ahi todo el fin de semana.

Roy la ignoro complemente, si su teoría funcionaba podrían viajar de Central a Briggs en menos de 10 segundos, terminó la última linea antes de mirar a la mujer enojada en la puerta.

\- Lo siento Riz... porque no vienes y me acompañas.

\- Estoy loca si quiero ver como mueres por culpa de tus locuras Roy Mustang.

\- Mira, si todo resulta bien, deberíamos ir de aqui a mi oficina en menos de 5 segundos.

-¿ Y si resulta mal Roy? no quiero que te hagas daño.

\- No te preocupes, no deberia suceder absolutamente nada si llegara a salir mal.

Riza se acerco y se sento en la silla del escritorio mirando el círculo de transmutación y los papeles codificados con nombres de mujeres.

\- Presiento que esto saldra mal - murmuró.

Roy no presto atención ante el comentario y prosiguió a activar el círculo.

Se ilumino de color blanco, la luz fue tan fuerte que cego la visión, un movimiento telúrico hizo que Riza se levantará y tratara de tomar a Roy y sacarlo del lugar , pero apenas tocó el hombro una presión en la cabeza la hizo sentirse cansada y se desvaneció.

Roy sintio como si le hubieran dado un toque de corriente antes de abrir los ojos, sus ojos se encontraron con un cielo despejado lleno de estrella, miro hacia a un lado para darse cuenta que se encontraba en el pasto, se levantó lentamente para ver qué se encontraba en una colina con varias rocas grandes, nunca habia estado en un lugar así, sus ojos se fijaron en el cuerpo que se encontraba tirado a unos pocos metros de distancia, ajusto sus ojos al tenue de la noche para ver el cuerpo pequeño con cabellos rubios cortos, se dio cuenta de aquella figura inmortalizada en su memoria sobre su primer amor.

Se levantó con dificultadad y camino lentamente sin apartar la vista de la joven que a simple vista no daba señales de vida. Cuando llegó cerca de ella y la dio vuelta se dio cuenta que estaba respirando. La ultima vez que vio esa cara fue cuando se fue a la academia militar. Aparto con su mano el flequillo de la frente, sin saber realmente que decir.

Riza se sacudio antes de abrir los ojos y mirarlo en shock, se quedo unos segundos mirando.

\- No puede ser- murmuró, alzo una mano para tocarle la cara.

\- ¿Riza te encuentras bien?

Vacilo un poco antes de asentir y levantarse.

-¿Que te sucedió? - pregunto Riza

\- Eso mismo queria preguntarte Riza.

\- Pareces de 16 años.

El se toco la cara, buscando algun rastro de su bigote y no estába, al contrario tenia la piel suave.

\- Mi bigote - se quejo.

\- Al fin se fue ese maldito bigote - dijo con sarcasmo.

\- De cualquier forma, Riza tu pareces de 14 años

Riza se llevó las manos a sus pechos antes de mostrar su decepción.

\- Cuantos años espere para que crecieran y ahora con pequeñas de nuevo. - se quejó.

\- Pues a mi me gustan - dijo Roy mirando a Riza detalladamente.

Riza alzo una ceja.

\- Sabes soy ilegal en estos momentos - amenazo de forma burlesca.

\- Bueno si realmente parezco de 16 años, técnicamente no seria ilegal cariño.

Las risas terminaron cuando esucharon pasos acercandose, Roy se puso en guardia y se colocó los guantes de su bolsillo

Riza por otro lado se sentia insegura sin sus armas, sintiéndose inutil, se acerco a Roy a un paso detras.

\- ¿Quien anda ahi? - pregunto un hombre de tunica negra, cabello negro grasiento, tez blanca y de unos aparente 35 años, sosteniendo una varita.

Roy miro a Riza preguntado si podía decir sus nombres.

\- Roy Mustang y ella es mi... - Que diría ahora, ellos estaban en una relación complicada con la ley de fraternidad aún vigente, eran pareja, amantes, amigos, prometidos, incluso tenían argollas en las placas de identificación, las cuáles mantenían una copia intercambiada entre ellos, no sabían dónde se encontraban en estos momentos y Riza le patearia el trasero si decia algo imprudente.

\- Soy Riza Hawkeye Mustang - Ella asintió, y lo miro, el tenia su aprobación.

-Ella es mi esposa - dijo.

El hombre lo quedó mirando, apunto a los dos con la luz de su varita.

\- ¿Ustedes dos niños casados?

Pequeño detalle olvidado, parecían niños.

\- Si,¿ Porfavor puede decirnos dónde nos encontramos?

El hombre los miro nuevamente.

\- Acompañenme - dijo con severidad.

Roy le dio otra mirada rápida a Riza, agradeciendo la comunicación sin palabra entre ambos.

Siguieron a el hombre hasta a un corredor de jardín, se dirigían a lo que era un majestuoso castillo medieval, entraron a el castillo, nunca se habia sentido tan inseguro, queria tomarle la mano a Riza, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Riza se adelantó y deslizó su mano atraves de su brazo hasta que sus manos se conectaron.

Caminaron por unos pasillos, vio que unos cuadros se movieron y se detuvo, Riza lo miro con desconcierto hasta que ambos vieron como el señor de la pintura se movía.

\- No se detengan - hablo el hombre misterioso.

Siguieron caminando, dándose cuenta que todas las pinturas tenian vida.

Llegaron a una puerta grande donde el hombre dijo una palabra rara y se abrio dando paso a unas escaleras, el hombre subio unos escalones antes de ver voltearse a ver a Roy y Riza.

\- Suban

Ni a Roy ni Riza le gustaban que le dieran ordenes, pero dado el caso y la situación no tenian más remedio.

Subieron hasta llegar a lo alto de una torre, un monton de libros y pinturas dormidas, un hombre mayor también en túnica estaba parado a un lado del lugar.

\- Profesor Snape, ¿que lo trae por aca?

\- Me encontré estos dos niños, uno dice llamarse Roy Mustang y la otra Riza...- el hombre de apartente hombre Snape volteo a ver a Riza.

\- Mustang - replicó sin paciencia Riza.

\- No dijiste otro apellido hace un momento.

\- Hawkeye.

\- Eso y ella se llama Riza Hawkeye.

El los nombres compartieron una mirada.

\- Niños, necesitó que sean francos conmigo ¿Quienes son ustedes y de donde vienen?

\- Como dijo antes mi nombre es Roy Mustang - se dio cuenta que llevaban la misma ropa que usaron cuando intentó la transmutación, asi que saco sus placas de identidad y con ella el anillo- Ella es mi esposa Riza Hawkeye Mustang.

\- Ustedes son niños no pueden estar casados - replicó el hombre de nombre Snape.

\- Dejalos hablar - dijo el hombre de cabello y barba blanca.

\- Venimos de Amestris y en ese lugar somos oficiales militares de alto rango.

\- Nunca escuché hablar de ese lugar - hablo una pintura.

\- Son unos niños para estar casados - dijo otra

El hombre mayor se sento en su escritorio y se coloco sus lentes.

\- ¿Mustang's correcto? Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore. Soy el director de la escuela de para magos y brujas Hogwarts.

\- Un gusto - dijo Riza por detras.

\- Solo tengo una consulta para ustedes ¿como llegaron aqui?

Roy miro a los hombres, creerían su historia, el lugar era muy raro, cuadros que hablan, un castillo, varitas que alumbran...

\- Mire es complicado y loco lo que le dire, pero es cierto.

\- Adelanté, hay muchas cosas inexplicables en la vida.

\- De dónde venimos, Yo soy un General Militar próximo a ser el líder del país, ella es Capitán, ambos hasta hace solo unos momentos éramos adultos, ella tenía 26 y yo 30, en Amestris se aplica la alquimia una ciencia basada en la Compresión, destrucción y reconstrucción de la materia, yo estaba haciendo un proyecto de teletransportación y algo salio mal y en vez de mandarme a mi oficina en el comando central nos llevo a ese campo y no solamente eso como se puede dar cuenta también nos trasformo en unos niños.

\- Necesitamos ayuda para volver a casa, hay gente esperando por nosotros. - esta vez Riza término.

\- Profesor Snape, puede llamar la profesora Mcgonagall.

Snape salió rápidamente del lugar y el hombre llamado Albus Dumbledore le hizo una seña para que sentarán.

Roy cansado acepto gustoso, Riza por otro lado vacilo antes de sentarse.

Una pájaro feo a el otro lado se hizo cenizas y Roy salto de sorpresa.

No pasados mas 10 minutos Snape llego con una mujer de unos 50 años, vestida con un elegante vestido negro y un sombrero puntiagudo como de las brujas de los cuentos de Elisyia.

\- Profesor Dumbledore

\- Profesora Mcgonagall, tenemos unos visitantes inesperados.

Dumbledore resumió todo a la profesora recién llegada antes de dirigirse a Roy y Riza.

\- Bien, definitivamente podriamos ayudarlos a volver a su mundo, esta es una escuela de magia y hechicería, hay mucho material disponible para ustedes, podrian pasar como estudiantes por mientras.

\- Profesor no creo que sea prudente, son muggles. - Snape intervino.

\- Ese niño no es Muggle, tiene talento natural - una pintura vieja hablo. - pero la chica es otra cosa, ella no es muggle pero tampoco tiene talento mágico.

\- Esta decidido.

\- Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye, que opinan ser nuestros estudiantes hasta que encuentren la forma de volver.

\- ¿Cual es la posibilidad de que los dos nos mantengamos juntos?

\- Bueno, esta escuela cuenta con sombrero seleccionador, donde se les asignará una casa dependiendo sus características personales, en sus respectivas casas dormirán y compartirán con sus compañeros en el almuerzo, el resto del dia sin embargo pueden estar juntos.

\- ¿Pero si somos estudiantes no deberíamos ir a clases? - Riza pregunto.

\- La niña tiene razón profesor, ella no tiene talento mágico - Mcgonagall hablo después de profundo silencio.

\- Mañana se seleccionará los participantes del torneo de los 3 magos - Roy y Riza los miraron confundidos - se los explicaremos luego.

ello asintieron.

\- Bien como decia, Roy puedes asistir a sólamente las clases obligatorias y miéntras que Riza podria ser la asistente de la profesora Mcgonagall durante las clases de Roy.

Roy y Riza se miraron antes de asentir, debian buscar la forma de llegar a casa.

\- ¿Riza tendrá que usar su apellido de soltera?

\- Efectivamente señor Mustang, son niños en estos momentos.

\- Esta bien ¿y cuando empezamos?

\- En dos horas, les conseguiremos los materiales necesarios para usted y la señorita Hawkeye ¿Hay algo específico que quieran?

Riza sonrió sarcásticamente.

\- Una pistola para mi.


	2. capitulo 2

\- Eres un maldito Idiota - Riza lo regaño por enésima vez. - Como se te ocurre decir esa estupidez.

\- Ya entendí Hawkeye, puedes parar.

\- No lo hare hasta que estemos en casa de nuevo - Roy pensó que se veia demasiada tierna regañando en ese cuerpo pequeño. - Ademas viendo en los cuerpos que estamos se te ocurre decir que estamos casados, con eso no se juega General.

\- Se me pasó ese detalle Capitán.

\- Fuera que realmente lo estuviéramos pero no, no somos nada mas que compañeros de cama general.

\- Tu sabes muy bien que somos mas que eso Riza.

\- Lo somos, vulgarmente lo somos. - suspiro.

\- Ademas tu dijiste Riza Hawkeye Mustang, supuse que estabas de acuerdo.

\- Realmente eres un idiota, pensé que nos conocíamos lo suficiente para entender mis miradas - estaba mas que enojada y daba miedo- claramente esperaba que dijera que era tu prima o tu hermana adoptiva, pero no tu maldita esposa.

\- Vamos Hawkeye, tu sabes bien que has sido indirectamente mi esposa desde hace años - a quien engañaba,hasta acero le dijo una vez que parecían casados - y si hubiera echo bien las cosas lo serías desde antes que te hubieras enlistado.

Riza se enrojeció de furia y por el comentario - Deja de decir idioteses y mejor veamos cómo salir de aqui.

Después del regaño del capitán Hawkeye, trataron de poner en orden las ideas del último suceso.

\- ¿Entoces estaremos atrapados aqui un buen tiempo? - pregunto Hawkeye

Roy asintió, demoro casi 4 años descifrar la teoría que el maestro Hawkeye dejo junto con la alquimia de fuego, con la diferencia que esta la dejo en un libro y no en la piel de su hija.

\- Te dije que no saldría bien- Volvió a regañar con tono agudo e irritante.

Aún con 14 aparentes años Riza era intimidante, quizás debio escucharla antes de realizar la transmutación de teletransportación.

\- Hawkeye calmate o no te crecerán los pechos - se burlo.

\- General Mustang, estoy a un segundo de que una bala le llegue entre las cejas, asi que porfavor coopere. - amenazó.

Se cambiaron a un uniforme escolar, mas comodo que el militar, constaba de una camisa/bluza blanca, corbata negra, falda y chaleco gris y una capa negra

Debian buscar la forma de salir de este lugar, aun trataban de entender este mundo nuevo sin alquimia aparente ( aún no probaba si realmente la alquimia funciona en este raro lugar), sus guantes permanecían con el y con eso se sentía seguro, aun no sabia si Riza mantenía el tatuaje ( esperaba que no).

Ir a clases quizás serviría de algo, nunca creyo en los brujos y hechiceros, y saber que se encontraban en un mundo desconocido y nuevo, donde lo que creia imposible lo es, dónde volvieron a ser jóvenes con la única diferencia es que ya no eran tan ingenuos.

\- Señor Mustang, señorita Hawkeye - los llamo la profesora magonagall. - vengan con nosotros.

\- Este año recibimos dos estudiantes de intercambio, por favor tratenlos de la mejor forma, por favor muchachos vengan conmigo -se esucho a Dumbledore llamarlos.

Entraron por la puerta a un gran comedor con un montón de jóvenes adolescentes mirándolos, el techo del comedor era ¿cielo? no lo sabia, porque no tiene lógica comer a la intérperie

\- Les presento a Roy Mustang y a Riza Hawkeye, ambos serán establecidos en una casa - Tomo un sobrero puntiagudo - Señor Mustang, venga.

Era normal sentirse nerviso, no lo sabía, logro dar un golpe de estado, logro aniquilar un monton de gente, logro atravesar la puerta de la verdad sin que le flaquearan las piernas, pero esta vez sus nervios les estaban ganando, camino hacia el taburete en medio de la plataforma y se sento mientras la profesora maganogall le colocaba el sombrero en la cabeza.

" Pero que Ambición" "¡Slytherin!"

El sombrero hablo... ¿los sombreros hablan?.

Una de las mesas aplaudió fuerte miéntras, lo llamaban a sentarse con ellos, Roy camino hacia la mesa y se sento mientras lo saludaban miro a Riza de reojo la cual se mantenía neutra como siempre, lo unico que delataba sus nervios, era el movimiento que hacía con las manos cada vez que se sentia asi.

\- Tu turno Riza - le dijo la profesora macgonagall

Ella se sentó y le colocaron el sombrero.

" Tu inteligencia y astucia de Ravenclaw, pero hace muchos años que no veía tanta lealtad y trabajo duro"

\- Sombrero quiero Slytherin.

" No, tu perteneces a otro lugar"

\- Sombrero, porfavor.

"¡Hupefhull!"

En distintas casas, sinceramente tenia la poca fe de que realmente terminarán en la misma casa.

El siguio con la mirada mientras Riza se sentaba ( para su alivio) en la mesa continua a la que se encontraba, se encontraron frente a frente, mientras Dumbledore, terminaba de hablar.

Sinceramente no presto atención ante lo dicho y después de la gran cena, el se dirigió a donde ella aun permanecía sentada conversando con una chica ( la cuál tampoco presto atención).

\- Disculpen ¿me puedo llevar a la señorita? - puso los brazos en los hombros de Riza, la cual lo miro reprobatoriamente.

\- Riza no me digas - la chica se tapo la cara - ¿es tu novio?

\- No - dijo ella

-Si- dijo el al mismo tiempo

\- No - dijo el

\- Si - dijo ella al mismo tiempo

\- Algo asi - terminaron diciendo al unánime de forma resignada.


End file.
